fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sawairo Tsubasa
Sawairo Tsubasa (翼 騒ぎ色 Tsubasa Sawairo?) is one of the main characters in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries and a student from Starlight School. Sawairo is friendly and energetic, but she really cares about other persons, sometimes more than about her own self, and she always try to make everybody become happy, because she believes that happiness is the key for a perfect world, but when she fails in helping persons around her, she became quite depressive, she have a deredere personality at most time. Sawairo is a pop type idol and her primary brand is Shiny Kiss, designed by her uncle, Shion Tsubasa, an ex-suicidal, that didn't killed himself because Sawairo helped him, so he knew that her destiny was to become an idol, and started make designs for her. Bio Sawairo belong to a really rich family, actually the top of the society belongs to the Tsubasa Family, but she always had the sensibility to help persons, and it is actually one of the only things that give pleasure to her. The Tsubasa family's most focus is the Idol Activities and parts of the Aikatsu System, so Sawairo's destiny was to become an idol, as the "idol era" recommends, but she also would be the next head of the Tsubasa Family, so she is considerate as an "emperor idol" by her fans. She is the first and only child to become the head of the Tsubasa family, because Claudius Tsubasa and Rose Tsubasa "lose" they're child, Yumehana Tsubasa, that would be the next head of the family. She is respected by her family and loved by her grandfather, Nero Tsubasa, the actual head of the Tsubasa family, so she had the right to chose her fiancé when she was 13, and she chose her childhood friend, Miyuki Uryuu, a girl from a quite poor family who also wish to become an idol. She met Sawairo at the school, when they promised that they would get married, since this, Miyuki went out of the school, and Sawairo made some persons directly linked to her and her family to found her. Miyuki still loved and remembered Sawairo, and also accepted to be her fiancé, but when they went to Starlight School, Miyuki started acting like a tsundere, and lied about having a fiancé, especially when she saw Kuroi after the True Soul System incident, and Sawairo knew it, but she left Miyuki do what she wished to, because she believed her and believed in they're love for each other. She also started a dou unit with Miyuki after episode 39, named ~HEAVEN~. As a person, Sawairo is introverted and funny, she always try to make everyone smiles, even in her family, she is seen as a child because of it, but she fakes it. Just like Yumehana, Sawairo believes that adults have dirty wishes, she saw it once, actually, when a distant cousin tried to capture her and then become the new head of the Tsubasa family, since this, Sawairo believes in the teenagers, but think that the most part of the adults will kill this world's peace, so she acts like a child with her parents, just to know more about them and put them in their places when she become the head of the family. Appearance Sawairo have a blonde short hair that she leaves free and a long part that she styles in a ponytail and blue eyes. As a student of Starlight Academy, she wears a standardized uniform for each tropical season. When she is exercising, Sawairo wears a white track suit with honey colored sleeves and accents. When she isn't exercising or wearing her uniform, her main color is honey yellow. Sawairo's symbol is a sun and her favorite feeling is happiness. Personality Most part of the persons are fine with Sawairo, they think she's the greatest student, the greates't little girl and will be a good head for the Tsubasa family, but when she loses control because know that can't make even her friends become 100% happy, she gets mad, especially when Sendatsu Tsukikage comes to the story, the Tsukikage family is a subordinated of the Tsubasa family, but Yoruko Tsukikage betrayed them in secret, Sawairo knew it and saw it, but she couldn't proof nothing to her family, so she hides it with her, but without this, Sawairo is a happy person who always try to make everyone get happy and put all of her efforts on it, even if she need to put other persons into it. Plot Being The Tsubasa Family's New Head Sawairo feels really different that her parents, she don't wish to have all the money that her grandfather gave her in the heritage, she actually don't care so much about her, the only thing she really wish is to make persons happy and Miyuki's heart, and she don't need a lot of money to it. The most part of her family are Top Designers or something related to the Aikatsu System, so she also don't need to concentrate so much about new Aikatsu Cards. So, like this, a lot of persons in her family believe she won't be a good head for the family, because she don't have any kind of obsession about money and power, so, to them, her way to control things is her sin. Meeting Kuroi Bara When Kuroi went to the Starlight School, Sawairo was her first friend, but she didn't know nothing about Kuroi's special ability, and when she discover it, Sawairo became worried about her, because she knew that persons from her family would do bad things to her new friend, and Sawairo also really liked Kuroi's personality, she saw a light in her heart when both started talking to each other, so Sawairo tried to help Kuroi and make her a happy person, because she believed that like this, Kuroi could be even better. Getting Married With Miyuki In episode 57, Sawairo finally gets married with her beloved Miyuku Uryuu, during this, Sawairo shows a quite male side, she used her second Premium Rare Coord to marry her, the Swan Eternity Coord, made by her uncle and after the ceremony, Miyuki and Sawairo perform a live together, singing Ano Hi (POP&CUTE VER.), Meaning (Cute version and pop version), Taiyou no Smile and Eternal Memoria, and after this, they finally can feel as a real couple, only waiting to be more and more in love. Etymology Sawa (騒ぎ) means "commotion", Iro (色) means "color". Tsubasa (翼) means "wing". Her full name means "Comotion colored wing". Relationship Kuroi Bara - Her best friend, Sawairo have a special liking for Kuroi, she felt like she had hope in her heart, and Sawairo wished to show this to the world. She always try to protect her at the start, but after the True Soul System incident, Kuroi started saying that she can protect herself, because "She don't need to be protected, she needs to protect." Miyuki Uryuu - Sawairo's fiancé. Miyuki lies a lot to her, she lies about her family and even about her relation with Sawairo, but she did never stopped loving her. Sawairo tried to make Miyuki stop this, when Yumehana really when mad and tried to kill Miyuki, and she putted herself in front of Yumehana, protecting Miyuki. Yumehana Kurenai - Her cousin, who hates her. Yumehana and Sawairo are the true opposite of each other, and Yumehana hates her more than anything, especially since episode 50, when Sawairo bring Yumehana's parents to talk to her and turn them into a happy family again, but failed, because she hated her parents and don't wish to see them, never again. Trivia * Sign: Cancer * Three sizes: 83-55-89 * Favorite food: Fish and sushi. * Disliked food: Letuce. * Special Skill: Make people follow her with her ideals and ideas. * Sawairo have a tattoo of a gold wing in her hip. * Sawairo's first theme song is Taiyou no Smile. * Sawairo is addicted to RPG Maker horror games and her favorite game is Misao, latter, she makes Miyuki, Yumehana and Kuroi like RPG Maker games too. * Sawairo's hair style and personality where inspired by Honoka Kousaka from Love Live. Quotes Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:Females